A Sister Across The Pond
by FamilyGirl1994
Summary: Glee/St Trinians Crossover. AU. Sue calls up an old friend, leading to an adventure that Sue and none of the Glee girls where expecting. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or St Trinian's, just the plot of the story.

Chapter 1

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

'Someone answer the phone, for God's sake' Sue thought to herself, becoming slightly agitated.

_Ring, ring._

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?" Camilla's voice came through the phone.

"Hi Milla? I'm a little surprised you answered. Thought you'd be off somewhere reeking havoc with the girls." Sue joked lightly with her former schoolmate.

"Sue!? How are you, Darling?" Camilla asked. Sue always liked speaking with her old schoolmate, with her warmth and familiarity, it made her wish she still lived there so they could meet instead of speaking on the phone.

"I'm good thanks, Milla. How are you? Is the school still standing or have the twins you have told me about finally succeeded in blowing it up?"

Camilla laughed loudly down the phone. "No. The school is still standing, for now that is. I am fine, thank you."

"Listen, Cam. The reason I rang is that I have something I would like to tell you."

"Oh? Well spit it out then, Darling."

"Well I wanted to be one of the first to know that I am with child." Sue said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Sue, that's wonderful news! You must come and visit me. Soon."

"I'm not sure if I can Milla. I'm helping the girls in my school's Glee Club prepare for a competition in the Spring."

"Bring them with you when you visit. You can all stay at the school so there's no need to book into a hotel. I'm sure my niece will keep the girls in line during you visit."

"Okay, first of all, its St Trinian's. They never stay in line for very long and second, your niece? As in your brother who you haven't spoken to in years? How did she get to the school and why would she keep them in line?" Sue rattled off her questions all in one breath leaving her a little breathless and needing a drink.

Laughing on the phone Camilla began to answer Sue's questions "Yes well that is true. And yes it is Carnaby's daughter. He brought her here over a year ago and practically abandoned her. So I took her under my wing and at the start of the school year she became head girl."

"Poor girl. She must have been devastated. At least things are looking up for her now though. Why haven't you mentioned her before?" Sue asked.

"Our calls always got interrupted for one reason or another. So what do you say? You going to bring the girls with you when you visit?" Camilla asked, her voice laced with hope that her friend would say yes.

"Yeah sure, why not. It'll be nice to see you again. I'll look into flights and ask the girls if they want to come. I'll call you later and let you know the date of the flight." Sue responded, looking forward to seeing her friend again rather than speaking on the phone.

"Okay Darling. Call me back when you've booked your flight and know how many girls you are bringing with you. Goodbye Sue."

"Yes I will do Milla. Bye." Putting the phone down Sue began to think of what St Trinian's looked like now. She hadn't seen the building since she left the sixth form and moved to the US. 'I'll print out some permission slips for the girls incase they actually want to go' Sue thought to herself. She quickly typed up a basic permission form for the eight girls in the Glee Club and hit the print button.

Whilst waiting for the forms to print Sue's mind began to wander to her time at St Trinians. She can still remember her first day at a first year. Walking into the school and being overwhelmed by the size of the building and the amount of girls wandering about the hall. Even on her first day, having just arrived, Sue knew she would love the school. The pranks they used to pull, the things they got away with because the headmistress looked the other way or joined in. Sue could remember it all like it was yesterday.

Then there was the friends she had made at the school. Camilla (obviously) became the headmistress of their former school. Camilla was also the only one Sue spoke to on a regular basis. Although she still spoke to some of the other girls occasionally, she always thought of Camilla as the sister she never had. Back at school they where always causing mayhem. Just the thought of the first prank the pair pulled off together made Sue laugh.

**Flashback**

Camilla gave me the thumbs up to tell me that everything was set up, I just had to wait for the right moment. I watched in the shadows of the corridor and watched as the last of the school entered the assembly hall. "Now!" I called through my earpiece. As I called that me and at least 20 other Trinian's girls burst into Cheltenham's hall throwing stink bombs and paint pellets. Myself and Camilla entered through the main door with 10 other girls. The rest of the girls came through the other two side doors. All of us screaming and laughing as we showered the girls and teachers from Cheltenham in bright paint. Once we had finished our colourful attack, a hockey player by the name of Elaine Bagstock walked over to Camilla.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she shouted. Elaine was trying to sound scary but she was covered head to toe in different coloured paint, making her look like a walking rainbow, so it was incredibly hard to take her seriously.

"Well we thought your uniform could do with a tad more colour. That shade of blue really doesn't suit you." Camilla replied though laughing.

"Oh believe me, Camilla. This isn't over." Elaine said with venom laced in her voice. Was she really trying to challenge us?

"I look forward to it, Baggy." Cam snapped back. She was never one to back down in a fight and I knew in that moment this would last a while.

**End Flashback**

Sue was brought back to the present by her printer beeping, letting her know the permission slips where done. Now she just had to find a way to tell the Glee Club girls. For the last two years she had given the Glee Club nothing but hell, but after watching their regionals performance in Spring Sue realised she had been to hard on the Glee Club and they were actually quite good. Since they came back off their Summer break Sue tried being nice to them and helping them out. Naturally they where apprehensive and most still are, which made Sue wonder if they would think this is a prank/joke.

'Well their's only one way to find out' Sue thought to herself as she gathered her papers and left her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

Chapter 2 

As Sue walked into the choir room she made a mental note of those she came to talk to; Mercedes and Tina in the back far left corner talking to each other, Kitty was sat in the front left corner talking to Artie and Marley was sat silently in the back centre of the choir room. _'Does that girl ever speak to anyone'_ Sue thought to herself. Immediately Sue noticed that her three top Cheerios and mini Streisand are not in the choir room yet. Secretly Sue hoped that the three Cheerios had seen some sense and quit, but she knew now Sandbags was in a relationship with the small diva they would never leave the Glee Club. Once the Glee Club noticed Sue standing in the doorway they all fell silent. They began to exchange nervous glances between each other, even Mr Shue looked nervous at Sue's presence in the choir room. 

Sue noticed with mild amusement that even thought her Cheerios and mini Streisand weren't in the room, their usual seats in the front centre row, had been left vacant for when the girls did arrive. It seemed her Cheerios had the same element of fear in each room or club they frequently visited. Sue noticed everyone in the room was staring at her waiting for her to speak or do something, so Sue decided to sit in the room in one of the vacant chairs near the doorway where she was stood. Once Sue sat down she noticed the Glee Club's nervous looks change to looks of bemusement and apprehension. Sue was enjoying watching the Glee Club become more and more unsettled. She even noticed that Will was becoming more nervous and flustered as time went by. It seemed that no matter how much she tried to reassure them that she genuinely wanted to help them, and she did, they still expected her to pull some hideous prank or get the club disbanded. 

After about five minutes of waiting for Sue to speak, Will couldn't help but ask "Sue, what are you doing here?"

"Well William, I'm here to speak to the girls in Glee Club. But as four of them are missing I'm just going to sit here and wait until they arrive." As this was said the boys in the group visibly relaxed, knowing that Sue wasn't there to scream hell at them.

As the Unholy Trinity and Rachel walked into the room and took their seats in the front row, Sue stood up to speak, only to be interrupted by Will speaking. "And what exactly do you need to speak to the girls about? I thought you said their rehearsals were going well."

"Its not about their rehearsals Spongehead Squarechin." Sue snapped back. Sue gave Will a glare so he knew immediately to be quiet. "Right girls, I have come here to speak to you all about a trip you may like to go on. I was on the phone with a long time friend earlier today who has recommended that when I next visit her and her school I bring some of the girls from here with me. She is the headmistress of the school and when she offered this opportunity I automatically thought of you guys. So are any of you interested?"

"Well I think I speak for everyone here when I ask, which school? Because there is no chance in hell that we would visit any of the schools around here. We hate them and they hate us back." Mercedes called from the corner of the room.

"Calm down, Aretha. It's not around here. It's in London, which is why I asked if anybody is interested." Sue stated.

"Hang on. Why is it only the girls being invited on this trip? What if some of the boys would like to go?" Blaine questioned from his seat near Mercedes.

"Well young Burt Reynolds, we would be visiting an all girls school and with the exception of Puck I don't think you boys would be interested." Noticing the smile on Puck's face, Sue continues "That doesn't mean I'm taking you Puck. You're not going anywhere near that school."

"Me and Santana are in, Coach." Rachel says looking at Santana.

"We are?" Santana asks, returning Rachel's look with a questioning one of her own. After a few more seconds Santana looks towards Sue "Yeah Coach, were in."

"Me too" Brittany chimed in.

"Coach I'd love to but my..." Quinn started only to get cut off by Sue.

"I already spoke to your parents Q. They have agreed to let you go if you want to and I have spoken with Principal Figgins and since you are currently staying with Brittany's family they can sign your permission slip for you."

Quinn simply nodded a thank you towards Sue.

"Count me in as well, Coach" Kitty called from her seat.

Sue nodded, and then looked expectantly in the direction of Mercedes and Tina. Sue assumed Tina was talking as she could not see the Asian's face but Mercedes was nodding her head while sneaking glances at Sue. Sue began to wonder what they could be discussing when Mercedes cut off her train of thought, saying "Me and Tina will go as well."

Marley was now the only one left to respond to Sue's offer. When all eyes turned to Marley she just lowered her head and stared at a spot on the floor. No one knew much about Marley as she was so quiet, so they all began to wonder why she would react this way to the proposition of a trip abroad. After waiting about ten minutes, during which Marley didn't speak or even raise her head, Sue decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room.

Walking towards Rachel and the Unholy Trinity first she began to look through the papers to find the right names. "These are for your parents to sign." Sue said handing the papers to the correct students. Marley hesitated slightly before taking the permission slip from Sue. She positioned herself at the front of the choir room before continuing, "I will be in my office if any of you have questions about the trip. I will need these permission slips back by the end of the week. As usual with our trips there is a small fee that I will need from your parents when you hand me the forms back."

With her having said everything that she could about the trip she made her way back to her office to call Camilla and tell her roughly how many students she would be bringing with her and when she would be booking the flight.

**I will try and upload every week but no guarantees at the minute due to moving house.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. Pezberry featured in this chapter with mentions of Quitt. Also KelBelle pairing featured.  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

Chapter 3 

'I should really call Camilla' Sue thought to herself. As she picked up the phone to dial Camilla's number she heard a timid knock at her office door. 'If this is another Cheerios emergency, i'll kill Q'.

"Come in!" Sue shouts from behind her desk putting her phone back in its stand. Lifting her head to look at the door she notices Marley stood there looking uncomfortable. "Marley, come in." She waited until Marley was sat in one of the chairs opposite. "So what's wrong Marley?"

"As much as I would like to go on this trip Miss Sylvester, I don't think I can. My mum can barely afford the bills at home without a fee from a school trip. I'm sorry but I won't be able to go."

As Marley stood to leave, Sue spoke "Marley, sit down please. Did you even read your permission slip? I know about your life at home. That's why your permission slip doesn't include the part about a fee."

"How did you know that? No one knows about that."

"I know everything about students at this school. If you would like to go then you can. There will be no fee for your mother to pay."

"Thank you Miss Sylvester. I'd love to go."

"Great. I have a phone call to make so just make sure that your form is back by the end of the week."

Rachel and Santana sat there contemplating whether to do their homework or not. Both being straight A students they didn't actually need to complete homework, they only completed homework on the nights they didn't see each other. They had been sat cuddled on Santana's bed since getting back from Glee Club.

"Do you think we should invite Quinn and Britt over? Have a movie night?" Rachel asked Santana.

"No, they're probably busy. They can barely keep their hands off of each other in public, let alone in their own house."

The room fell quiet again and Rachel began to get slightly worried at her girlfriends silence. She was never this silent, even after an argument. "San, what's wrong? You've barely said two words since we came home.

"Rach, why did you volunteer us to go? My parents may not even be here to sign the form."

Rachel lifted her head from the crook of Santana's neck and stared at her with what was mostly sympathy but a little disbelief was mixed in as well. "San, who said your parents were signing it?"

"What do you mean Rach? My parents have to sign or I can't go. Plus I have to pay as well. Where do you suppose I get the money from? All my parents left when they went on their trip were food and gas money." The more Santana spoke the more Rachel shook her head.

"You have an old signed permission form signed right?"

"Well yeah. Of course I do." After a moment the realisation of what Rachel wanted to do hit Santana and a huge smile spread across her lips. "I love the way your brain thinks sometimes baby."

Frowning slightly Rachel said "Just sometimes?"

"No, all the time." Santana replied. Pulling Rachel in for a kiss before another realisation hit Santana. "Wait how am I going to pay for the trip? I have no money."

"Don't worry. I've spoken to my dad's and they are more than happy to pay for your trip as well." Santana began to open her mouth and object when Rachel spoke again. "No arguments Santana. They want to do this for you, just accept that they care about you."

"God I love you Rae." Santana stated before pulling Rachel into another kiss.

Meanwhile, in London, Camilla has just finished a phone call from Sue telling her that they would be booking their flight for a weeks time, providing all the permission forms were handed in on time and that around 8 girls would be coming with her.

Camilla had summoned the Head Girl/her niece in to her office to explain what would be happening. 'It will be loverly to see Sue again after all this time.' Camilla was brought abruptly from her thoughts by a knock at her door. "Enter." Upon looking up she saw her niece Annabelle enter. "Ah Annabelle. I've asked you here as I need to speak with you."

Belle sat in the sofa opposite her auntie's desk looking expectantly at Camilla. "What do you need to speak to me about Auntie?" Camilla glares at her niece. "Sorry Miss." Belle corrects herself.

"Do you remember me telling you about my old school friend Sue who was in the year below me, who I treat as my sister?"

"Yes Miss, I do. But what does that have to do with me?" Annabelle questioned.

"Well she is bringing some girls from her school here for a visit so you will need to keep an extra close eye on our girls."

"Why is she bringing some girls from the school?" Belle inquired. "Not that I'm not happy that your friend is coming Auntie, but this isn't the best place for students who are used to a normal school."

"Belle, don't you remember how you came to be here? You came from an ordinary school and you fit in fine. Plus, these girls have survived years of torment from my old friend Sue. If they can get through that I'm sure they will be fine here. Just watch the girls with them though please, especially the twins."

"Okay Auntie, I see your point. I'll tell the girls to be on their best behaviour but knowing the girls like I do, and I'm sure you will agree, there can be no guarantees."

"I am aware. If you could tell the girls to try and keep the pranks to a minimum I'm sure the girls coming with Sue would really appreciate it." Belle nodded and began to make her way towards the door.

"I'll do my best Miss." Belle called over her shoulder as she left the Headmistress' office. Belle began walking back to her room slowly. All the girls had noticed lately that Belle was not herself, she missed Kelly and it showed, and now on top of missing her girlfriend she had to keep Trinians girls from pulling dangerous pranks. 'Yeah like that will ever happen' Belle thought to herself. 'The twins wil probably set some kind of explosive off before they even get half way down the drive'.

Belle finally reached her door putting her hand on the handle she began to let her strong, Head Girl mask slip and let herself miss Kelly. She walked in and stopped immediately, someone was in here and she knew it. 'God can I not have any peace lately' Belle thought. You don't become Head Girl and not develop a sixth sense of where people are and when a prank is about to be pulled. Turning around she expected to see one of the Chavs or maybe the twins, not the one person on the planet she constantly missed.

The tall, raven-haired girl was leant against the bathroom doorway. Belle took a moment to absorb that Kelly was actually here. She hadn't heard and alarms go nor had an was leant against the bathroom doorway. Belle took a moment to absorb that Kelly was actually here. She hadn't heard and alarms go nor had anyone told her the system was breached. Belle was sure she was imagining it like she had so many times when she had been out and thought she saw Kelly, until Kelly spoke.

"Alright stranger?" Kelly said in a low voice, a smile spreading across her lips at the shock and surprise on Belle's face.

"Kelly!" She screamed running towards the former head girl. Upon reaching her Belle jumped up wrapping her arms around Kelly's neck and her legs around her waist. "God, I've missed you so much. When did you get here? How have you not been see..." Belle was cut off by Kelly pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The pair finally broke the kiss when air became a necessity. "You talk too much, Belle." Kelly breathed.

After a while of reacquainting themselves with one another neither really had the energy nor will power to move. They where cuddled on Belle's bed, Kelly flat on her back with Belle cuddled at her side, her head in the crook of Kelly's neck. Neither made an effort to move, they were enjoying the closeness of each other after 9 weeks apart.

"Hey Kel? How long are you staying for?" Belle asked raising her head to look at the older girls profile.

"Erm, at least a week I think. Why baby?"

"I'm asking because Auntie has invited an old school friend to visit and she comes sometime next week." Belle said, continually staring at Kelly.

Kelly shifted so that she was now laid on her side facing Belle. Looking quizzically at the younger brunette Kelly asked "So why ask if i'll be here for that baby?"

Belle let out a sigh as the loss of contact between the two of them before speaking. "I'm not asking if you will be here for my Auntie's friend coming. The problem is that My Auntie's friend Sue is bringing some girls from the school she works at in America. I just wondered if you would be here for them coming is all."

"I'll stay until they leave, Belle. You could probably use a second pair of eyes with the twins around." Kelly states causing both girls to smile fondly. "Anyway I'd like to meet the girls that are coming to stay."

"Okay Kel, but no encouraging the twins. I know what you are like with them when people visit." Belle tries to keep a serious face but that suddenly falls when Kelly pulls a sad face. Both girls burst into a fit of laughter, laughing until it began to hurt their ribs and their chests started aching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I will try and make sure I update once a week. This is more of a filler chapter.**

Chapter 4 

Mercedes, Marley, Tina and Kitty where sat in the choir room talking about the upcoming trip. They were all confused as to what it would be like and what they would get up to.

"What do you think it will be like there?" Marley asked to no one in particular.

"Oh so you do speak then" Mercedes retorted.

"Hey, back off Mercedes. So she hasn't really spoken before she is now, so leave her alone." Kitty snaps back at Mercedes. She then turns towards Marley and smiles before she continues "I don't know Marley. I've never heard anything about this friend that Sue has. Plus, it's a school in the UK. It's probably safe to say that they will be all prim and proper and will follow rules to the letter and possibly look down their nose at us."

As Kitty was speaking to Marley no one noticed the Unholy Trinity and Rachel had entered. "You do realise that you just insulted Coach Sue's Friend, who she views as her sister, and her friend's niece right?" Santana said from the doorway causing all eyes to turn towards the voice. "It's a good job it's us stood here and not Coach Sue, isn't it?"

Everybody in the room began violently nodding their heads, causing Rachel to laugh under her breath.

Meanwhile, in London Annabelle has decided that it is time to tell the girls sbout their visitors that will be arriving in around a weeks time. Of course Kelly was stood in the shadows in case anyone stepped out of line and Belle needed back up. All the tribes had gathered on the staircase to hear what their Head Girl had to say that was so important.

An ear piercing whistle brought all attention back towards Belle. The entire school quietened at the sight of their head girl stood in front of them. Silence fell over the girls and at the sight of this Kelly stepped a little further back from the crowd. From where she stood Kelly could see all the tribes of St Trinians.

The Tribes all contributed to the school on their own way. There's the First Years headed up by T&T (Tania and Tara). The pair are actually in their second year but have recruited the first years into their tribe, effectively doubling their numbers. Then there's the Posh Totties who walk around in lingerie/skimpy versions of the school uniform and run a chatline. Plus the Rude Girls who wear tracksuits and bulky gold jewellery and are generally have quite an attitude. Also there's the Emos who walk around dressed all in black being sulky/moody and basically are emotionally unstable, preferring dead things to living things. Then the Flammables who are a relatively new tribe at St Trinians wear polyester and bright colours. The last tribe is the Ecos, whose goal is to make the school ecologically sustainable using wind power.

Belle's voice rings over the crowd. "Okay girls, Miss Fritton is having a friend visit next week. But the reason I am telling you this is because she is bringing some girls from the school she works at with her, so you will need to keep the pranks to a minimum." Noticing the smiles on Tania and Tara's faces Belle continues. "Tania, Tara no explosions as they are coming down the drive way."

"Aww, Belle" The girls whined.

"No, girls. Look Miss Fritton's friend is a St Trinain but the students obviously are not so no horrible or embarrassing pranks. This applies to all tribes."

The tribes grudgingly agreed to the Head Girls rule of no pranks but all wondered if they would be able to sneak a prank or two past the Head Girl. The only reason theyt stopped trying to plan pranks was when they saw Kelly walk out from the shadows. They knew that with the present and former Head Girl here they had no chance of getting away with anything as they would also have the twins on their side. None of the girls really knew what to expect next week when the visitors arrived but they all had their ideas.

**Sorry for the short filler chapter, just felt like I should put in something about each tribe of St Trinians and people's feelings about the trip.**


End file.
